Juste un bout de vérité
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: "Lovino soupira en regardant la caméra allumée. Maintenant, il se sentait prêt à parler." Où Lovino parle sérieusement de la mort.


Hey ! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai rien posté. Je reviens avec ça, peut être une explication, peut être comme un outil cathartique, faites-en ce que vous voulez.  
C'est très  
largement inspiré de mon expérience, étant donné que j'ai perdu mon père il y a quelques semaines. Je voulais en parler d'une certaine façon, parce que ça fait juste du bien parfois de savoir qu'on est pas seul à vivre quelque chose, puis je voulais passer un message.  
J'en suis pas spécialement fière, j'ai du mal à écrire alors c'est sans doute loin d'être une oeuvre d'art, mais j'espère que ça aura néanmoins l'effet attendu.

* * *

Lovino soupira en regardant la caméra allumée.

 _Rester calme, respirer, rester cohérent, expliquer._  
Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il postait ses vidéos sur internet, et ses abonnés avaient bien remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus autant d'énergie, que ses sourires étaient un peu forcés et qu'il donnait moins de nouvelles. Ca les inquiétait. Ett il lui avait fallu du temps mais, maintenant, Lovino se sentait prêt à expliquer.  
Il soupira encore une fois, pour se concentrer, et se lança, parlant à la caméra :

 _ **« Bonjour. Je vais pas faire d'introduction, honnêtement je m'en fous et vous aussi. Cette vidéo est même pas scriptée, je vais juste parler comme ça me vient et si je tourne trop en rond, je le couperai au montage. Je veux être vraiment moi ici, sans filtre, sans préparation, et juste vous parler franchement.  
« Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué que je me force, ces derniers temps, et la qualité des vidéos s'en fait sentir. Il y a une raison à ça. Vous devez savoir, j'ai un frère jumeau, Feliciano. Lui et moi avons été élevés par notre grand-père, il a toujours été notre seule famille, et je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père. Il y a quelques semaines, il est mort. »**_

Lovino fit une pause, inspirant longuement pour refouler l'émotion qui vient lui nouer la gorge. Il pensa avec amertume qu'il était presque aussi subtil et délicat que le médecin lors de l'annonce de la maladie.

 _ **« Je.. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un, comme ça. C'est un sentiment horrible. Tellement surréaliste. Encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire.  
« **__**Juste après sa… sa mort… on en parlait avec Feli, et comme Papi devait pas savoir pour sa maladie, j'ai failli dire à Feli de se taire, que s'il parlait trop fort, Papi allait savoir, allait comprendre qu'il était mort. C'est trop con..**_ _ **  
« Parfois, je fais quelque chose et je me dis « il faut que je lui dise ! » et ça me prend un peu de temps de réaliser que.. que je ne pourrai plus jamais rien lui dire. C'est toujours dans ces moments que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé avant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tellement de temps, de ne pas avoir assez profité des moments que j'ai partagé avec lui. Et c'est trop tard maintenant, de toute façon.. »**_

Il s'arrête, essuie nerveusement les quelques larmes traîtresses qui ont glissé sur ses joues, et laisse échapper un souffle tremblotant.  
Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait prendre de la distance mais en était incapable.

 _ **« Vous savez, je sais jamais dire aux gens que je les aime. Même Papi, j'ai eu tellement de mal à lui dire, j'ai passé tellement de temps à lui crier dessus, à lui dire que je le détestais, que je... »**_ il refoula un sanglot _**« je regrette. Je regrette tellement. »**_

Il se coupe. Il ne veux pas trop en dire, parler trop intimement de ce qu'il ressent. Et il a encore du mal à l'assumer, et il s'en veut encore beaucoup trop.

 _ **« Quand on est sorti, avec Feli, juste après les funérailles.. »**_

Il se coupe encore, involontairement cette fois. Il se laisse pleurer un peu, tremblant, en revoyant, net dans son esprit, le visage mort de son grand-père. Il savait que cette vision ne sortirait jamais de ses souvenirs.

 _ **«**_ _ **Quand on est sorti,**_ _ **j'ai eu l'impression que le monde tournait à l'envers. Je voyais tous ces gens, qui continuaient leur vie, qui riai**_ _ **en**_ _ **t, qui faisai**_ _ **en**_ _ **t tout si normalement… J'ai eu envie de hurler. Je comprenais pas comment, alors que mon monde venait de s'effondrer, le leur pouvait continuer de tourner normalement.**_

 _ **« Ca m'a rendu furieux, j'aurais voulu le leur jeter au visage, leur crier qu'il est mort, que ça sert plus à rien, qu'il faut respecter ça. Mais l'univers s'en fout. Ca, c'est une chose que je peux vous dire : l'univers en a rien à foutre de tes petits problèmes, et le temps va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre,**_ _ **mais finalement, on peut rien y faire. »**_

Il reprend son souffle encore, retrouvant son calme, et se remet à parler.

 _ **« La mort, c'est pas une chose qu'on peut prévoir. Qu'on peut voir arriver. Même quand on est prévenus, c'est pas possible d'anticiper. On peut pas se protéger contre ça, on peut pas l'éviter. Ca reste avec nous, ça nous fait mal, toujours. Ca s'arrêtera jamais, ça va juste s'apaiser un peu, mais ça fera toujours mal. Je veux passer ce message aux gens qui vivent la même chose en ce moment.**_

 _ **« Je veux vous dire : vous n'êtes pas seuls. Que vous ayez perdu un parent, un ami, n'importe qui, même si vous êtes tout simplement triste. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Je peux pas vous aider à aller mieux, parce que moi-même en ce moment j'y arrive pas. Je peux juste vous dire que c'est normal, qu'on est ensemble là-dedans. Et on fini toujours par s'en sortir. »**_

Il essuie les nouvelles larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues, et reprend.

 _ **« Mais je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, aujourd'hui. Tous. Allez voir les gens que vous aimez, allez voir les personnes auxquelles vous tenez. Dites-leur ce qu'ils représentent pour vous. Dites-leur que vous les aimez. Prenez-les dans vos bras, prenez le temps de parler avec eux. Je sais que parfois, c'est compliqué d'exprimer ces choses-là, mais la vie est trop coutre pour se prendre la tête avec ça. Alors, exprimez-le. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. »**_

Il se penche et éteint la caméra.  
Un profond soupir.  
Et il s'effondre à nouveau en pleurs.

* * *

Je reviens ici pour dire : si quelqu'un est dans cette situation et à besoin de parler, je suis là, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.  
Si vous voulez voir de vraies vidéos qui parlent de ce genre de choses et que vous maitrisez l'anglais, je peux vous conseiller les vidéos de Markiplier, Sprinkleofglitter, Shane Dawson ou AmazingPhil. Juste parce que ces vidéos m'ont aidées, et si je peux vous le faire passer, j'en serais heureuse.  
Aussi, le message de la fin du texte est un vrai message : dites aux gens que vous aimez que vous tenez à eux.


End file.
